Shomei no Power! Pretty Cure
'''Shomei no Power! Pretty Cure (照明のパワー！プリキュア Shōmei no Pawā! Purikyua, lit. Illuminating Power! Pretty Cure) is a crossover between Power! Pretty Cure, Shiny Pretty Cure!, Hikari no Pretty Cure, and Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure. It is planned to have around 20 episodes.' Story ''Shomei no Power! Pretty Cure episodes Coming soon~! Characters Cures Power Pretty Cure! Melanie Pop (メラニーポップ Meranī Poppu) / Cure Cherry (キュアチェリー Kyua Cherī) Melanie is a kind and bright girl who is 13 years old. She, like the other cures, attends Soundview Prep School. She is very relaxed and loves to have fun after she does her homework. Her cure form is Cure Cherry. Her phrase is "The blossoming power, Cure Cherry!" She wields the power of flowers. Agatha Grace (アガサグレース Agasa Gurēsu) / Cure Monarch (キュアモナーク Kyua Monāku) Agatha is refined and in upper class. She is 15 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She loves designing fancy dresses and making them. Her cure form is Cure Monarch. Her phrase is "The fluttering power, Cure Monarch!" She wields the power of butterflies. Lola Butter (ロラバター Rora Batā)' / Cure Sunlight' (キュアサンライト Kyua Sanraito) Lola is a shy, reserved girl who loves sports. She is 14 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She wishes to be an Olympic gold medalist. Her cure form is Cure Sunlight. Her phrase is "The shining power, Cure Sunlight!" She wields the power of the sun. Theresa Yu (テレサユー Teresa Yū) /''' '''Cure Feather (キュアフェザー Kyua Fezā) Theresa is a loud, rambunctious girl who loves drawing. She is 12 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She wants to be a full time artist. Her cure form is Cure Feather. Her phrase is "The graceful power, Cure Feather!" She wields the power of birds. Geraldine Pyrope (ジェラルディンパイロープ'' Jerarudin Pairōpu'')' / Cure Seafoam' (キュアシーフォーム Kyua Shīfōmu) Geraldine is a calm, collected girl who loves studying. She is student council president. She is 15 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She enjoys time spent with her friends. Her cure form is Cure Seafoam. Her phrase is "The bubbling power, Cure Seafoam!" She wields the power of the ocean. Violetta Jinx (ヴィオレッタジンクス Vu~ioretta Jinkusu)' /' Cure Amethyst (キュアアメジスト Kyua Amejisuto) Violetta is a jokester, always trying to make everyone laugh. She is 13 years old. She, like the other girls, attends soundview Prep School. She loves seeing everyones smiles. Her cure form is Cure Amethyst. Her phrase is "The glittering power, Cure Amethyst!" She wields the power of gemstones. Akari Burezu (アカリブレズ Akari Burezu) / Blaze Ember (ブレイズエンバー Bureizu Enbā) Akari is kind and polite, and shines bright. She is 16 years old. She attends Florere High School. She loves painting and soccer. Her transformed form is Blaze Ember. Her mascot alter ego is Honōenbā. Her phrase is "The burning power, Blaze Ember!" She wields the power of fire. Shiny Pretty Cure! Garnet is a cheerful fourteen year old girl who is a popular idol and also at the same time attends Shiramiya Academy. She is very bad at keeping secrets and is very caring about her fans but isn't fond with talking to strangers. She can be clumsy, has a temper and is very optimistic. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of fire. Chris is a calm fourteen year old girl who is very protective over Garnet and is smart and graceful. She is easygoing and is known to over exaggerate with things and is a huge fan of Garnet's music, even if she is best friends with her. She may be graceful, but she can be clumsy when not herself. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of ice. Sara is a sporty fifteen year old girl who is a big bookworm and is a transfer student from a southern town of Japan. She is anti social but becomes friends with the others slowly and has a temper that she herself can't sometimes control. She is a fan of Garnet's and likes to sing to her songs. Her alter go is and she controls the power of water. Emma is a energetic thirteen year old girl who is nearly always pumped up for anything. She started out rude towards the others but started to warm up to them. She is easily frighten and never wanted to be a magical girl due to her fear of maybe never coming back. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of wind. Hikari no Pretty Cure Wada Donna (和田ドナ Wada Dona) Donna is the intelligent Cure of the initial duo. She is a professional Taiko drummer and loves learning about music. She wonders about life and always tries to find the bright side to every situation. She also is a huge fan of candy and will go about anything to have some. She transforms into Cure Taiko (キュアタイコ Kyua Taiko) and her signature color is red. Wada Kate (和田ケイト Wada Keito) Kate is the cheerful Cure of the initial duo. She is very light-headed and trips a lot. She can withstand pain, even in battle. She is not so intelligent but always is taught by Donna about playing the Taiko drums. She is also a fan of manga, especially about magical girls. She transforms into Cure Matsuri (キュアマツリ Kyua Matsuri) and her signature color is blue. Arumi (アルミ Arumi) Arumi was created by Dr. Waruru, originally to obey him. After her first battle against the Cures, she broke free of control, but is always in and out of control. She loves fun and festivals, and especially adores cute things. She is interested in playing the Taiko drums for the festival. She transforms into Metallic Precious (メタリックプレシャス Metarikku Pureshasu) and her signature color is white. Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure Michiko is the main protagonist who is 13 years old and resides in Terasu. She is very outgoing and loves to smile. She has a passion for cooking, and works very hard at it. Michiko is very brave, and will take even the highest risks to bring down her enemies. After obtaining the Shining Brooch from Hikari, Michiko transforms into , the Cure of Light whose theme color is orange. Kazuki is a 15 year old girl who resides in Terasu. She is extremely intelligent and excels in every subject. She is a excelling electrician who works longer than anyone else. Kazuki is very caring, and works her hardest when fighting her enemies. After obtaining the Shining Brooch from Shiawase, Kazuki transforms into , the Cure of Smiles whose theme color is blue. Emi is a 10 year old girl who is a Terasu resident. She is an energetic, cute girl who loves seeing people happy. She is bubbly and full of personality. Emi is incredibly responsible for her age, and is determined to save her town. After obtaining the Miracle Mirror from Mirai, Emi transforms into , the Eternal Love whose theme color is pink. Misaki is a 11 year old girl who lives in Terasu. She is a calm, smart girl who loves to visit and help out at the greenhouse. She is very sweet and always busy. Misaki is very respectful, and always does her best against Kurayami. After obtaining the Miracle Mirror from Mirai, Misaki transforms into , the Radiant Flower whose theme color is purple. Mascots Villains Others Items Locations Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series crossover Category:Shomei no Power! Pretty Cure Category:Power! Pretty Cure Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Category:Hikari no Pretty Cure Category:Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:User:Cure Splatter Category:User: Cure Believe Category:User:CureHibiki Category:DaisyCollab